


Lost Fridget Story!

by Wentworthgal92392



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wentworthgal92392/pseuds/Wentworthgal92392
Summary: Lost FanFiction Story





	Lost Fridget Story!

Does anyone remember the story about Franky Doyle leaving prison after 7 years and finding that Bridget Westfall was married and had a little girl named Maddie? I have been looking for it to reread and it appears that it was deleted. I can’t remeber the name of the work. I really hope the author will continue this work. I loved it so much and so many others did as well. I know the last entry had been the author posting that they were going to finish the story after December. I’m hoping that the author is doing alright and is still able to continue, but things do come up in life so I know it must be difficult to find time to post regularly. Anyway just hoping everything is ok with the writer.

****************************************  
Mystery solved! Thank you Burgess and Lizzie for answering my question about this Fridget story, “A Million Reason’s” was what it was called. If the author does happen to see this I hope all is well. I know you had a lot going on, but I hope someday your able to repost this beautiful story. Thank you all you FanFiction writers for taking the time to post such wonderful stories about these two characters we love so much.


End file.
